magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.10
Vol.2 No.10 is dated October 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (16-17) *Blake's Seven beware - £99 Oric has 16K and built-in explosions - (16) *Fun to learn with Spectrums - (16) *Vicsoft - test your own IQ - (16) *Simons finds it simple to answer Commodore's $64,000 questions - (16) *Othello note - (16) *Open Forth channel now - (17) *Sinclair's £15 million for education - 25 per cent off next buy is the bait - (17) *Camputers' 48K colour Lynx will help you work, rest and play - (17) *Mult-role Max Christmas launch - (17) *ZX conversion made easy - (17) Features Review: Sanyo PHC-10, 20 and 25 - 3 pages (24-25,27) : Pretty boxes and elegant keyboards — Tim Langdell finds out what is inside Sanyo's shiny new micros. Review: MPF-II - 2 pages (28-29) : Tim Langdell discovers whether the 64K MPF-II really is an Apple at far less than half the price. Review: Commodore 64 - 2 pages (32-33) : The 64's strong selling point is its memory capacity, but — as Simon Beesley discovers — its other features all conspire to make it something of a force to be reckoned with. Review: Colour Genie - 2 pages (34-35) : Made in Hong Kong it may be but Bill Bennett found that Eaca's Colour Genie was far from being just a toy. Technological Hitch-hiker - Interview with Douglas Adams - 2 pages (42-43) : Not many people could have made a personal computer into a star of stage, screen and television. But this is exactly what Douglas Adams did when he created The Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy — a hand-held electronic encyclopaedia carrying a million pages of arcane information. His books chronicle the galactic wanderings of a bemused earthling. Meirion Jones asks Douglas Adams about life, the universe and everything. Languages: Atom Forth - 2 pages (48-49) : Forth leads other languages for versatility and speed. John Robinson reviews Forth on the Atom. Pascal for Basic Users - 2 pages (50-51) : Pascal has been around for over a decade, and can be obtained for a wide variety of personal microcomputers. Ian Maclean introduces Basic users to one of the most elegant high-level languages. BASIC Dictionary - 1 page (59) : This dictionary, compiled by Tony Edwards, will explain the function of common Basic words as used in popular machines, enabling you to work out your own machine's equivalent. A useful complement to our recent series on Basic dialect translation. VIC Big Screen - 1 page (61) : Space — the final frontier. Geoff Roberts shows you how to access more of the screen and boldly go where no Vic owner has gone before. Graphics and Text - 1 page (63) : Problems caused by mixing text and graphics on your Atom should be resolved by adopting Stephen Yewdall's approach. Text and graphics in any mode can be mixed on-screen without interfering with normal program running. Control Keys - 1 page (65) : Further operating wrinkles are revealed this month by Your Computer's own guide to the BBC Micro. Tim Langdell lifts the veil on control-key alternatives to the VDU commands which are not immediately apparent even in the new BBC manual. These should save you time and precious memory — but take care which keys you choose. System Variables - 3 pages (68-69,73) : Part 3 of Kathleen Peel's introduction to machine code takes you deeper. Project: Picking a Micro - 2 pages (74-75) : Buying the right machine in the first place is probably the most difficult part of computing. John Dawson offers some timely advice. Regular Features Editorial / Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (15) Computer Club: Rush-hour in Milton Keynes - 1 page (19) : From aiding a handicapped child, to building a robot dog, the Milton Keynes Micro-computer Users' Group is involved in a variety of interesting projects. The club is also writing software for educationally subnormal children, to be used on a micro in a local school. Simon Beesley looks at micro-computer developments in one of the U.K.'s youngest towns. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (77) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (79-80) Competition Corner - 1 page (97) Reviews Survey: BBC Software - 3 pages (38-40) : Does the BBC need to do anything about the entertainment quality of its programs? Simon Beesley casts a critical eye over the first batch of would-be VDU stars now emerging from various software stables. - Full article * Program Power: Timetrek, Space Maze, Munchyman, Chess, Eldorado Gold, Gomoku, Disassembler * Acornsoft: Snapper, Monsters, Philosopher's Quest, Defender, Desk Diary, Peeko-Computer * Beebug: Games 1, Games 2, Utilities 1 * Bug-Byte: Polaris, Beebgammon, Golf (not explicitly mentioned in article, only in summary table) * Computer Concepts: Snake, Reversi, Sound Idea, Disassembler * Personal Computers: Golf, Monster Maze (not explicitly mentioned in article, only in summary table) * IJK Software: Star Trek / Candy Floss, Family Games, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Mutant Invaders, Model A Invaders * A&F Software: Roadrunner, Tower of Alos, Lunar Lander, Early Warning Type-Ins Pinball Wizardry - 2 pages (46-47) : Two generations have misspent their youths to the whirr and click of the pinball machine. Now Stuart Nicholls offers the game for your unexpanded ZX-81 with this machine-code program. ZX Word Processing - 3 pages (52-53,55) : Wordy for the ZX-81 by A F Whiddet, and Spectrum Processor by Robert Daren will help you format deathless prose. Throught the Vic Catacombs - 2 pages (56-57) : As you wander Patrick Edmond's catacombs in search of gold coins, phantoms and evil winds conspire to snuff out you and your candle. Spectrum Assembler - 2 pages (66-67) : Chris Lam makes Z-80 Op-code translation easy. Software File - 9 pages (83-85,87,89,91,93-95) Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Grand Prix, Ghost Maze, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, VIC-20: Paralander - page 5 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Zodiac, Torpedo Run, Cylon Attack, Missile Command, Polaris, Escape, BBC Micro: Early Warning, Roadrunner, Lunar Lander, Tower of Alos - page 6 *'Bug-Byte' - VIC-20: Chess, Vicgammon, VIC Panic, Another VIC in the Wall, Cosmiads, Asteroids, BBC Micro, Atom: Chess, Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page 13 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - ZX81: Gold / Pick a Word - page 18 *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp II, Spectrum: Gulpman - page 44 * Orchestrated Software - BBC Micro: Space Trek - Invaders - Pinball - Blitz, Adventure - Invaders - Pontoon - Lunarlander, Scramble - Invaders - Breakout - Battleship - page 45 * Computersmith - Atom: Financial Year, Golf, Stock Market, Wordgram, Detective - page 45 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Space Intruders, Naval Blockade, Spectrum: Night Flight - page 54 *'Melbourne House' - VIC-20: VIC Innovative Cassette 1, VIC Innovative Cassette 2, VIC Innovative Cassette 3 - page 58 *'H&H Software' - BBC Micro: Billiards - page 62 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Asteroids, Snake, Hitch-Hiker's Guide - page 64 *'JRS Software' - Spectrum: Airport - Alien, ZX81: Battleships & Cruisers - page 64 *'Bridge Software' - BBC: Bridgeman, ZX81, Spectrum: Lynchmob, ZX81: Super Invaders, Galaxy Invaders, VIC-20: Invaders - page 72 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Frog, Paxman - page 72 *'New Generation Software' - Spectrum: Escape - page 78 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 81 *'ABC Software' - BBC Micro: Link 4 Plus - page 82 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 82 *'Simon W. Hessel Software' - ZX81, Spectrum, BBC: Great Britain Ltd, Inheritance - page 90 *'Abacus Programs' - Spectrum: Android Pit Rescue - Iceberg, Destroyer, Battle, ZX81: Defender, Avenger - page 92 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 98 *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Autochef, Airline, Print Shop - page 98 *'Level 9 Computing' - Spectrum, ZX81, Nascom, BBC: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 102 *'Work Force' - Spectrum: The Winged Avenger, ZX81: The Winged Avenger, Trader Jack, Do Not Pass Go, Greatest Games No 1, Adventure in Time - page 102 *'Fuller Micro Systems' - Spectrum: Star Trek - page 104 *'Gilsoft' - Spectrum: 3D Maze of Gold, Munchman, Bear Island, Mongoose - page 105 *'C.J.E. Microcomputers' - BBC Micro: Missile Control, Maze Man, Balloons - page 106 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Encounter, Starquest,Trader - page 107 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 107 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Breakout - Deflex, Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg, Spectrum: City Bomber, Rox III, ZX81: Centipede, Atari 8-bit: Turboflex - page 108 *'Kayde Electronic Systems Ltd' - VIC-20: The Kayde Valley, Othello - page 109 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 113 *'Quicksilva' - Spectrum: Space Intruders, Meteor Storm - page 119 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Space Pirates, ZX81: Mazogs, VIC-20: Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Cosmiads, VIC Panic, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, - page 121 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Alien Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher, Spectrum: Orbiter, Ground Attack - page 124 *'R&R Software' - ZX81: Golf, Bomber, Spectrum: Spectrum Golf, Star Trek: The Computer Program - page 127 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 128 *'Micromania' - Atom: Defender, Centipede, Omega Mission, Puckman - page 132 *'Machinecraft Ltd' - ZX81: 737 Cockpit, Fruit Machine, Wordsquare, Amazon Adventure, Orbiter - Hangman, Atom: Theseus, Death Temple, Space Aliens, Death Park - High-Low - Sniper - page 133 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 134 *'Amba Software' - ZX81: X-Men, Hunt, UFO, Trap, Spectrum: Treasure Hunt - page 134 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze - page 135 *'Saturnsoft' - Spectrum, ZX81: Mad Martha, Gobbler, Mines of Saturn, Return to Earth - page 136 *'Anirog' - VIC-20: Lost in the Dark, Space Rescue, Slalom - Ski, Goblin's Gold - page137 *'Softek' - Spectrum: Meteoroids, The Zolan Adventure, The Quest - page 138 *'Control Technology' - Spectrum, Dragon: Missile Commander and Lunar Lander, Polecat and Breakout, Bomber and Fruit Machine, Crazy Race and Subhunt, ZX81: Pack 123, ZX81 Games Pack - page 140 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :Paul Bond Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Langdell, Bill Bennett, John Robinson, Ian Maclean, Tony Edwards, John Dawson, Geoff Roberts, Stephen Yewdall Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews